Nii-san
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Comment c'était de grandir avec un psychopathe en puissance et futur Kazekage en guise de frère cadet ? Collections de drabbles sur la relation entre Kankuro et Gaara.


**Nii-san**

_Prologue (Naissance)_

Kankuro devient grand frère lorsqu'il a deux ans.

Il ne comprend pas bien ce que ça signifie. Il sait juste que maman ne va pas rentrer à la maison, que papa est triste et que Temari est _la dame de la maison_ maintenant. Et qu'il a un petit frère.

De quoi ça a l'air ? Il veut le voir.

Alors une nuit, il se lève pendant que tout le monde dort et il se glisse jusqu'à la _chambre du bébé_, comme disait maman.

Le bébé est dans un berceau, et Kankuro doit monter sur une chaise pour regarder à l'intérieur. Et là, il voit que le petit frère est _tout petit_. Il a des cheveux couleur tomate (Kankuro n'aime pas les tomates), il est tout rond et il fait des petits bruits, comme un chaton qui vient de naître.

Le petit garçon lui pose un doigt sur la joue. C'est tout chaud. À ce moment-là, le petit frère émet un miaulement, tout à fait comme un petit chat, et il attrape le doigt de Kankuro.

Le petit garçon ne l'oblige pas à lâcher. Il le regarde, et il se dit juste : _c'est mon petit frère._

Il s'endort comme ça, et quand il se réveille, il est dans les bras de papa qui lui dit qu'il a juste fait un drôle de rêve.

Le lendemain, tonton Yashamaru quitte la maison avec le petit frère.

_1-(2 ans)_

Kankuro a une grande sœur et un petit frère. C'est ça qu'il répond quand on lui demande s'il a une grande famille.

Il sait très bien être le petit frère de Temari : il lui casse ses poupées, lui vole son goûter, lui tire les cheveux. Elle, elle le pince, cache ses jouets et dit à papa qu'il fait des bêtises alors qu'il a été sage. De temps en temps, il se fait embêter et elle le défend. Ils dessinent ensemble aussi. Et ils jouent.

(Kankuro aime bien jouer à la poupée avec Temari. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, papa a fait une drôle de tête quand il l'a su et maintenant il insiste beaucoup pour que Kankuro aille jouer avec d'autres garçons.)

Il ne sait pas comment être un grand frère. Il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble son petit frère.

Mais de temps en temps, il a l'impression de sentir une petite main refermée sur son doigt.

_2-(4 ans)_

Kankuro a six ans lorsqu'il peut enfin rencontrer son petit frère.

Gaara est petit. Il a des cheveux rouges qui partent dans tous les sens (comme Kankuro, sauf que les siens sont bruns), des yeux vert (comme Temari, mais plus clairs) et il essaie de se cacher derrière un nounours un peu usé.

« Tu as l'air d'un panda » lâche Kankuro en guise de bonjour.

Gaara le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est quoi, un pan-da ? » demande-t-il en accentuant bizarrement le mot.

Au début, Kankuro ne sait pas quoi répondre, puis il désigne le nounours que Gaara serre contre lui.

« C'est un _très très_ gros nounours » fait-il en prenant la voix de Temari quand elle fait son numéro de grande-soeur-sait-tout. « Noir et blanc, avec des taches noires sur les yeux. Comme tes taches à toi. »

Gaara continue à le regarder mais cette fois, c'est un peu différent. C'est presque comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose (mais quoi ?)

« Tu... aimes bien les pan-da ? » demande le petit d'un ton hésitant.

« Ben ouais » répond Kankuro qui n'entend pas la question cachée derrière.

Gaara se met alors à sourire, un grand sourire qui montre ses dents de lait. Kankuro se dit qu'il aime bien son petit frère.

_3-(6 ans)_

Kankuro a commencé l'Académie ninja. Et tout le monde le trouve bizarre.

D'abord il n'a pas de mère. Ensuite, il aime toujours les poupées (au grand désarroi de son père). Et pour finir, il a un petit frère mais il ne joue jamais avec.

Il comprend que ce n'est pas normal quand il voit comment vivent les autres enfants.

Dans sa classe, il y a au moins trente élèves, dont quinze garçons. Douze sont des grands frères, et cinq ont des petits frères. Il y en a même un qui en a deux.

D'après ce qu'il voit, un petit frère, ça crie beaucoup, presque autant qu'une petite sœur. C'est le préféré des parents, qui croient toujours ce qu'il raconte. Il est insupportable, il fait toujours des bêtises, et il embête sans arrêt les grands.

Mais il voit la façon dont le petit frère de Kyo le regarde, la façon dont celui d'Akira l'écoute. Il voit comment le petit frère de Yoshitaka court vers lui pour lui sauter au cou.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kankuro se sent jaloux.

Mais Gaara est son petit frère. Lui aussi, il peut être comme Kyo, Akira, Yoshitaka et les autres. Il peut aussi être un grand frère.

Quelques jours après, Gaara tue Yashamaru.

_4-(8 ans)_

Kankuro est devenu un apprenti marionnettiste. Du coup, il a le droit de manipuler des pantins sans que son père y trouve à redire, même s'il continue à tiquer quand on mentionne le sujet.

Ça implique aussi qu'il manipule des poisons. Il en a toute une collection dans sa chambre, surtout pour se construire une immunité (maître Saya appelle ça la _mithrida_-quelque chose, il ne sait plus trop).

Un matin, il entre dans sa chambre et il surprend Gaara avec une de ses fioles à la main, visiblement sur le point d'avaler le contenu.

Kankuro ne réfléchit pas. En deux pas il est sur Gaara et lui assène une claque magistrale sur la main pour lui faire lâcher le flacon qui va s'écraser par terre avec un tintement mouillé.

Un instant, Gaara regarde les morceaux de verre noir et la tache humide qui décore à présent le tapis, puis il tourne ses yeux vides vers Kankuro.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il simplement.

Kankuro ne sait pas quoi répondre. Alors il garde le silence jusqu'à ce que Gaara quitte la pièce.

Il ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il vient de faire. Épargner un monstre... ou sauver son petit frère.

Il ne sait pas.

_5-(10 ans)_

Kankuro a douze ans lorsqu'il voit Shukaku pour la première fois.

Dans un sens, c'est de sa faute. Il était en train de se disputer avec Gaara, il a oublié pourquoi (mais au fond, il sait bien qu'il était furieux parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit à un frère cadet, juste à un monstre) et ce dernier a perdu le contrôle.

C'est seulement une transformation partielle, mais ça suffit pour donner des cauchemars. Ce n'est plus un garçon roux et vraiment trop pâle qui se tient devant Kankuro, c'est une espèce d'hybride avec une patte monstrueuse, qui lui hurle des injures et lui décrit de quelle manière il va le démembrer.

Kankuro n'arrive plus à bouger, et sans le quatrième Kazekage, Temari se serait retrouvée privée de son chieur de cadet. Le Kazekage se sert de la poussière d'or pour assommer Shukaku et une fois que Gaara a repris son apparence initiale, il lui ordonne d'une voix glaciale de partir dans sa chambre, ce que le garçon fait de mauvaise grâce.

Quand Kankuro reprend ses esprits, la première chose qu'il fait, c'est courir aux toilettes pour vomir. Une fois qu'il a rejeté son déjeuner, son petit déjeuner et son dîner d'hier soir, il se rend compte que son père est près de lui et qu'il lui frotte le dos sans rien dire.

« La prochaine fois... » hoquette l'adolescent, « tue-le. »

Kankuro a douze ans. Et il ne veut plus jamais revoir le monstre à l'intérieur de son frère.

Peu importe ce qu'il y faudra.

_6-(12 ans)_

Kankuro ne sentait vraiment pas l'invasion de Konoha, et la tournure des événements lui a donné raison.

Une fois à la maison, il s'assurera qu'aucun insecte ne puisse plus y rentrer.

Lorsque Temari vient le chercher et lui dit qu'ils doivent récupérer Gaara avant de s'enfuir, il a juste envie de lui crier : _Mais laisse-le donc là où il est !_ Il ne veut pas avoir à risquer sa vie pour calmer un monstre, il ne veut plus être obligé de vivre avec une bombe à retardement qui risque à tout moment de lui exploser à la figure.

Mais Kankuro est le fils du quatrième Kazekage, et s'il y a bien une chose que lui a appris son père, c'est que la famille passe avant tout. Gaara est un monstre, soit. Gaara est un psychopathe de la pire espèce, soit.

Gaara reste le petit frère de Kankuro.

Alors ils vont chercher le petit monstre, lequel s'est pris la première raclée de sa vie, et Kankuro ressent un mélange de trouille intense (même le Kazekage n'a pas pu l'amocher autant, sur quel genre d'adversaire il est tombé, au juste ?) et d'inquiétude (il va récupérer, tout de même ?). Mais c'est toujours ce qu'il ressent quand il s'agit de Gaara.

Et puis, alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la frontière, il se passe un truc absolument inimaginable. Gaara lâche trois mots : _Je suis désolé._

Aucun doute, c'est la fin du monde. C'est tellement invraisemblable que son taré de frère assoiffé de sang s'excuse que si Kankuro ne l'avait pas entendu, il n'y croirait pas.

Mais c'est la réalité. Gaara s'excuse et Kankuro se sent juste complètement perdu.

_Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?_

_7-(14 ans)_

Au diable sa fierté de mec, la prochaine fois que Kankuro rencontre Naruto Uzumaki, il lui offre un bouquet de fleurs.

Il ne sait pas au juste ce que le crétin blond a fait à Gaara, mais celui-ci est devenu beaucoup plus facile à vivre. Bon, il est toujours dangereux, mais d'une manière différente - à moins d'être pris de pulsions suicidaires, il ne fait jamais le laisser vous cuisiner quelque chose, par exemple.

Kankuro n'est plus obligé d'être sans cesse sur le qui-vive. Gaara est passé du stade de psychopathe frénétique à celui d'autiste modéré, ce qui est bien plus reposant. Il a conservé sa manie de regarder les gens sans ciller et de ne rien dire pendant des heures, mais c'est moins menaçant. C'est juste _calme_.

Et puis - et ça, c'est un sacré changement - il a arrêté de traiter les gens comme des objets. Maintenant, il s'intéresse à eux. Plus particulièrement à ses frère et soeur.

Au début, Kankuro ne savait pas trop quoi penser quand Gaara s'est mis à lui poser des questions le concernant. Mais au fur et à mesure, il arrive de mieux en mieux à se détendre quand il est avec son cadet. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le même niveau de complicité qu'avec Temari. _Pas encore_, espère le marionnettiste.

Kankuro avait huit ans quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il voulait être un grand frère pour Gaara. Ça a peut-être pris cinq ans, mais aujourd'hui, il en a la possibilité.

_8-(16 ans)_

C'est un cauchemar. Ou alors le poison a été plus rapide que l'annonçait Sasori et maintenant, son âme se trouve en Enfer.

On vient d'enlever son petit frère.

Quand il a vu cet enfoiré en manteau noir avec nuages rouges s'emparer de Gaara avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, c'est la seule pensée qui a jailli dans son cerveau. Pas _on vient d'enlever le Kazekage_.

_On vient d'enlever mon petit frère._

C'est un cauchemar. Kankuro nage en plein cauchemar.

Pendant douze ans, il n'a pas eu le droit d'être un frère aîné - juste le visiteur occasionnel et à la fin, la nounou d'un meurtrier. Mais après ça, il a eu droit à quatre ans avec son benjamin. Bien sûr, il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais maintenant, il est devenu ce qu'il voulait être. Le grand frère de Gaara.

Quatre ans, ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne peut pas suffire. Kankuro ne peut pas perdre d'un seul coup ce qu'il a souhaité depuis ses huit ans.

Quand il demande à Naruto de retrouver son petit frère, c'est la première fois qu'il désigne Gaara de cette manière.

_Épilogue (Renaissance)_

Gaara est mort. Techniquement, c'était temporaire. Mais il est mort quand même.

Et Kankuro n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui se serait passé si la vieille Chiyo ne l'avait pas ressuscité au prix de sa propre vie.

Tout ça parce qu'il a été impuissant à empêcher un ninja renégat d'enlever son cadet. Alors qu'il était censé le protéger, parce que c'est lui l'aîné, et c'est à l'aîné de protéger le plus jeune.

_Tu parles d'un grand frère._

Le deuxième soir après l'enterrement de Chiyo, il craque. Il va voir Gaara alors que celui-ci est dans sa chambre et là, il lui demande pardon. D'être aussi lamentable comme aîné.

Gaara fronce les sourcils (ou plutôt son absence de sourcils).

« Pourquoi t'excuser ? » demande-t-il.

« Ils t'ont emmené » lâche Kankuro. « Ils t'ont emmené et j'ai rien pu faire. Dis-moi quel genre de frère je suis. »

« Tu as essayé. »

Kankuro regarde Gaara - qui lui sourit.

« Tu n'as pas réussi. Mais tu as _essayé_. Et un frère digne de ce nom essaie toujours. Parce que... il tient à son cadet. C'est ça qui compte. »

Kankuro est passé maître dans l'art des sous-entendus. Au contraire de quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il peut à présent entendre les mots derrière les mots.

_Merci d'être venu me chercher. Merci de tenir à moi._

Il n'a jamais touché Gaara auparavant - sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de Shukaku. Mais là, il le fait, impulsivement.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges ne le repousse pas quand il le serre contre lui. Au lieu de ça, il lui rend l'étreinte.

Et pendant qu'il tient son petit frère dans ses bras, Kankuro se dit que par moments, oui, ça craint vraiment d'être un grand frère. Surtout quand on est celui de Gaara.

Mais à la fin, ça en vaudra toujours la peine.


End file.
